Telephone call processing and switching systems of many types are known in the art. Such systems are used in telemarketing operations, telephone-based information systems, financial and insurance service operations, and public service centers, to name but a few examples. Automated or semi-automated call centers are examples of such systems, including functional features such as automatic call distributors (ACD), interactive voice response (IVR or VRU) systems, and coordinated voice and data delivery.
For example, telemarketing is a well-known form of remote commerce, that is commerce wherein the person making the sale or taking the sales data is not in the actual physical presence of the potential purchaser or customer. In general operation, a prospective purchaser typically calls a toll-free telephone number, such as an 800 number. The number dialed is determined by the carrier as being associated with the telemarketer, and the call is delivered to the telemarketer's call center. A typical call center will have a front end with one or more VRU units, call switching equipment, an ACD, and several work stations having a telephone and computer terminal at which a live operator processes the call. The dialed number, typically taken automatically from the carrier through use of the dialed number identification service (DNIS), is utilized to effect a database access resulting in a “screen pop” of a script on the operator's computer terminal utilizing a computer telephone integration (CTI) network. In this way, when a prospective purchaser calls a given telephone number, a telemarketing operator may immediately respond with a script keyed to the goods or services offered. The response may be at various levels of specificity, ranging from a proffer of a single product, e.g., a particular audio recording, or may be for various categories of goods or services, e.g., where the dialed number is responded to on behalf of an entire supplier. Typically, the prospective purchaser is responding to an advertisement or other solicitation, such as a mail order catalog or the like, from which the telephone number is obtained.
One disadvantage of call centers known to the art is the capital expense involved in setting up and maintaining such call centers. Call centers typically require multiple VRU units, call switches, automatic call distributors, agent workstations, and the like. This equipment is relatively expensive to purchase and maintain. A further disadvantage of the known call centers is their underuse. A typical call center will have periods of time of peak use, and other periods of underuse. As a result, staffing of the call center is a challenge, and much of the equipment is left unused or underused for extended periods of time.
To alleviate the expense associated with call center infrastructure and personnel, telemarketing systems may accommodate remote agents or telemarketers. For example, a remote agent may be an employ of a call center, but may be communicatively coupled with a call center front end. Incoming calls received at the call center may be directed to the remote agent by various mechanisms. Accordingly, requisite call center infrastructure, such as personal computers, telephony equipment, and the like may be reduced by employing call center personnel remotely. In many instances, it may be desirable to employ contract or other independent agents to process calls inbound to a call center. Heretofore, no mechanisms have been provided for providing suitable authorization of an independent agent for processing calls, nor for effectively providing leads, such as commerce lead credits, to an to an independent agent.
Therefore, what is needed is a mechanism that overcomes these problems and limitations.